Their words in his head, knives in his heart
by KevinPerrySangster11
Summary: What if when Phoebe confronted Chris at the end of The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Piper, Leo and Paige heard everything and Piper is already pregnant. Songfic, my first so please no flames. Slightly AU. Rating for safety. This is complete, sorry to those I've mislead.
1. Chapter 1

Their words in his head, knives in his heart

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"You're our son?"

"And our nephew?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm so sorry peanut, if you want you can move in here with us. I mean that couch can't be comfortable."

"But if I move in I'll have full access to Wyatt and we can't have that now can we? I could hurt him or let demons take him, oh no we can't have that."

"Chris, look if I would've known, I wouldn't have..."

"Wouldn't have what? Kicked me out, ignored me, yelled hateful words without a care about my feelings."

"Son..." Leo begins.

"Don't even think about opening your mouth Leo! You have no right to call me your son, remember you only have one child your golden boy Wyatt. You'll never change."

"Chris, please we're so sorry..."

"I don't need your pity Phoebe! I've dealt with the hatred long enough to make it on my own. Besides what do you care? What has changed between now and the day we met, or the day Wyatt was captured by the Order?"

"Chris, we know who you are now..."

"Save it Paige! Just because you know who I really am now, it doesn't change anything! If I wasn't family none of you would've ever given a second thought to how your words and actions affected me, just because you know doesn't change fact is if I wasn't family you'd still be treating me like the freaking Source of All Evil, but noo, now this kid from the future with no place to go is our future family member so now everything is different. I may not have shown it and nobody in this family is a normal human, but it still hurt. After all when it comes to emotions I'm only human."

At that moment the door to the backroom opens, everyone turns and Piper's new bartender, Seely pokes his head in, "Sorry to interrupt, but Christina's here and she's going to do a quick sound check."

"Thanks Seely."

Seely leaves the backroom as music fills P3 and when they all turn back Chris has vanished.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Will eventually be a songfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Song 2

Previously...

Seely leaves as music fills P3 and when they all turn back Chris has vanished.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chris walks out of the back room sliding carefully past his shocked "family" invisible. When he exits the room he creeps into the bathroom and lets his invisibility down, it always took a lot of of him and he could only keep it going for ten minutes max, unlike Wyatt who, if he wanted to could keep his up for days.

Listening closely he hears their voices all five of them, then footsteps and the heavy door closing. Relief floods into his system add he steps out and sees Her.

Christina Perri is on stage now prepping for tonight's performance, Chris races to the bar and asks Seely in a rush, "Who'sthatisshetonight'spreformer?"

Seely holds up his hands helplessly and responds, "Humans can't understand you when you talk that fast man."

Chris takes a deep breath and repeats slowly, "Is that tonight's preformer?"

"Yep. You've heard of Christina Perri right? She's performing Human and A Thousand Years for sure."

Chris nods in thanks and sneaks backstage to where Christina is now alone, "What are you doing here? Are you trying to expose magic? You're only four in this time. I've missed you. "

Christina Perri, age twenty eight turns to face him, "I know how old I am Christopher. I had to see you, things aren't going to great back home. Besides is that any way to greet your wife?"

Anger turns into alarm as Chris replies urgently, "Sorry love. What has happened there?"

Christina's eyes tear up and she stifles a sob, "We've lost so many, and Bianca's pregnant, and so am I."

"What?! You're pregnant! Why are you crying that's great news!" Chris asks her confused as he moves towards her, extending his arms.

"Because, I don't want to bring a child into our future. Plus when you succeed in changing the future, what does that mean for her?" Christina says, leaning into the comforting embrace of her husband.

"How do you know she's a girl?" Chris asks ignoring the other bits.

"Empath, remember?" Christina chuckles.

"How could I forget?" Chris says remembering when they first met, "Have you thought of a name?"

"I was going to ask you but I've got one in mind."

"Shoot."

"I was thinking Piper Marie Perri-Halliwell."

"It's beautiful, that's perfect." Chris murmurs before tilting his head and kissing his wife passionately, "Stay with me, don't go back. I can't bear being away from you anymore."

"Always."

The kiss ends almost reluctantly, as both have work to do.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Note: repost. Bianca is only friend of Chris, never turned back to Wyatt.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Repost, read note.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Hours later...

It's six o'clock and the club will open in an hour, Chris puts the finishing touches on his project.

The air shimmers in front of him and a demon immediately launches a fireball at Chris who, ducks and rolls to the side. The demon sends another fireball flying towards him, but this one Chris sends back towards it's owner vanquishing him.

The door bursts open and Christina rushes in, "Are you okay?"

Chris smiles reassuringly, "Now I'm perfect." Then he spots where the first fireball hit, "My computer! Now what!?"

Chris plops down on the couch, putting his head in his hands, Christina sits next to him, "What's wrong love? What do they know?"

"Almost everything, Wyatt, my identity. And it's been so hard to get through these last few months, they've been treating me like crap. That was until they all found out who I really am, then it was all like, 'move into the Manor'and 'we're so sorry'. Just cuz I'm family now. I had a video I was going to send to them using your song 'Human' and my security tapes, but now it's gone."

Christina takes his hand and holds his face, "Yeah, but I'm here, you've got a great voice let's do this together, tonight. We can do 'Human'and the duet version of 'A Thousand Years'."

"Okay, let's do it. I can salvage a few clips as well. And afterwards we'll face our family." Chris agrees.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Hours later...

Piper, her sisters, and Leo all sit in their reserved space waiting for Christina Perri to take the stage, hoping against hope Chris might show up as they'd been unsuccessful at locating him earlier on.

Christina takes the stage, "Hello P3! It's great to be here! There's actually been a sight change of plan and instead of preforming 'Human'and 'A Thousand Years' alone I'll be doing a duet with a very good friend of mine. You'll also see video clips behind us. Ladies and Gentlemen, Christopher Perry!"

The other Halliwells in the room feel their mouths drop to the floor as their future family member steps out from backstage, holding a microphone as well, "Thanks Christina."

The band starts as both Chris and Christina take a seat at the piano, and Christina starts singing the first verse.

(*lyrics removed due to site rules, I'd suggest listening to the song while you read)

First Verse

Chris joins in his huskier voice combining perfectly with Christina's silvery one as they reach the pre-chorus.

Pre-Chorus

Christina stops singing and only Chris's mesmerizing voice fills the club, for the chorus.

Chorus

A still of Chris half-dead from darklighter poison flashes in the screen.

A clip, this time of Chris, tears shining in his eyes atop the Bridge.

Christina joins in for the last line in the chorus, then Chris stops singing

Second Verse

A darkened shot of the Manor kitchen and Chris holding the basement door shut against an invisible force but the Halliwell's know it's the Slime demon.

Chris joins in again with the pre-chorus.

Pre-Chorus

Then just as before Christina stops for the chorus.

Chorus

A clip of Chris and Leo in the attic. The on screen Chris says, "Looks like we're one big happy family again."

The on screen Leo replies coldly, "You're not family." He walks out missing the hurt in Chris's eyes.

A shot of Chris in the attic, his shirt stained with food and his eyes shining with tears.

Christina joins in with the end bit of the chorus.

Crash and break down portion of Chorus

A furious Leo screams at a protesting Chris who turns to Paige for help, getting nothing.

The next clip the screen is split in half, on one side Chris lies sprawled out on the floor amongst the wreckage of a piece of Piper's bedroom furniture unconscious. On the other side a groaning Chris picks himself up from the glass and wood remains of Piper and Leo's wedding case.

Christina finishes and Chris stands, holding the microphone, looking straight at his family, his voice almost inaudible he speaks the last line,

"Cause I'm only human."

The last image flashes into view in blue orb effects, one sorrowful green eye, with the words imposed across the image, 'Only Human.'

The stage lights go dark, then the image flicks out of existence, and the crowd goes wild, nobody notices the Halliwells sitting in stunned silence.


End file.
